


not all elf eyes see

by SmonksTheMuse



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blind!Thranduil, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmonksTheMuse/pseuds/SmonksTheMuse
Summary: Prompt from anonymous on tumblr: "hobbit prompts? something with the  theory. if you didn't already know it: vampyrrhicvictory. tumblr. com/ post/ 80496425355/ aiffe-what-do-your-elf-eyes-see-so-basically"





	

_He is blind._

Bilbo could scarcely believe it; the King of Mirkwood, this mighty Elven lord, was sightless.

But when he looked closely, there was no doubt. The way Thranduil seemed to look  _through_ , not  _at_ , people and objects. How he turned towards sounds and voices slowly, with intent to listen rather than see.

Bilbo had a cousin who was blind from birth. It had never ceased to amaze him, on the rare occasions he would visit (it was a distant cousin), how easily she got around in her home; she knew exactly where everything was. He saw the same ability in Thranduil, confident in his steps wherever in his palace he walked.

But there were differences between his cousin’s and Thranduil’s blindness. Subtle things, but they were there.

The way Thranduil tilted his head when spoke to others. How his eyes moved, despite it being unnecessary, These made Bilbo certain of one more thing: Thranduil had begun life with sight. He had  _become_  blind, or had been made so.

Bilbo didn’t understand why the dwarves would neglect to tell him this; surely, such information was considered important enough to share?

_Unless… they didn’t know?_

Bilbo thought about this as he snuck down the stairs. He supposed it was possible that the Elvenking kept his lack of vision secret, but he didn’t have the slightest idea why. Clearly, it made him no less capable. It was no weakness. Why should he -

“I know you’re there.”

Thranduil glided into view, turning his eyes to the exact spot where Bilbo stood, frozen.

He dared not even breathe. How? Was it some sort of magic? Were Elvish senses so heightened as to hear even a Hobbit’s light footsteps?

“Why do you linger in the shadows?”

What was Bilbo to say?

Thankfully, he was saved from having to answer both questions.

“I was coming to report to you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic and others can be found on my tumblr: vintage-smokestack.tumblr.com


End file.
